icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Kelly Cup playoffs
The 2017 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL began on April 12, 2017, following the conclusion of the 2016–17 ECHL regular season. Playoff format At the end of the regular season the top four teams in each division qualify for the playoffs and are seeded one through four based on highest point total earned in the season. The first two rounds of the playoffs are held within the division with the first seed facing the fourth seed and the second seed facing the third. The division champions then play each other in a conference championship. The Kelly Cup finals pits the Eastern Conference champion against the Western Conference champion. All four rounds are a best-of-seven format. Playoff seeds After the regular season, 16 teams qualify for the playoffs. On March 4, the Toledo Walleye were the first team to qualify during the regular season and on April 8 they clinched the Brabham Cup with the best record in the ECHL. Eastern Conference North Division #Adirondack Thunder – North Division champions, 93 pts #Reading Royals – 88 pts #Brampton Beast – 88 pts #Manchester Monarchs – 85 pts South Division #Florida Everblades – South Division champions, 97 pts #Greenville Swamp Rabbits – 86 pts #South Carolina Stingrays – 84 pts #Orlando Solar Bears – 82 pts Western Conference Central Division #Toledo Walleye – Central Division champions, Brabham Cup winners, 106 pts #Fort Wayne Komets – 98 pts #Quad City Mallards – 84 pts #Kalamazoo Wings – 80 pts Mountain Division #Allen Americans – Mountain Division champions, 104 pts #Colorado Eagles – 99 pts #Idaho Steelheads – 91 pts #Utah Grizzlies– 79 pts Playoff brackets Division semifinals :Home team is listed first. North Division (1) Adirondack Thunder vs. (4) Manchester Monarchs Because of the unavailability of the SNHU Arena during most of the first round, Adirondack were scheduled to host five of the seven games; this resulted in a 2–5 schedule where the lower seeded team hosted the first two games. (2) Reading Royals vs. (3) Brampton Beast South Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (4) Orlando Solar Bears (2) Greenville Swamp Rabbits vs. (3) South Carolina Stingrays The two teams and the ECHL agreed on a 2-2-1-1-1 schedule due to the close proximity. Central Division (1) Toledo Walleye vs. (4) Kalamazoo Wings The two teams and the ECHL agreed on a 2-2-1-1-1 schedule due to the close proximity. (2) Fort Wayne Komets vs. (3) Quad City Mallards Mountain Division (1) Allen American vs. (4) Utah Grizzlies (2) Colorado Eagles vs. (3) Idaho Steelheads Division finals :Home team is listed first. North Division (3) Brampton Beast vs. (4) Manchester Monarchs South Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (3) South Carolina Stingrays Central Division (1) Toledo Walleye vs. (2) Fort Wayne Komets Mountain Division (1) Allen Americans vs. (2) Colorado Eagles Conference finals :Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (N4) Manchester Monarchs vs. (S3) South Carolina Stingrays Western Conference (C1) Toledo Walleye vs. (M2) Colorado Eagles Kelly Cup finals :Home team is listed first. (Mountain #2) Colorado Eagles vs. (South #3) South Carolina Stingrays Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage, with at least 240 minutes played. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. ''GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) See also * 2016–17 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons References External links *ECHL website Category:Kelly Cup playoffs Category:2017 in hockey